


Birth of a song

by Ren



Series: Maritombola 2010 [14]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-04
Updated: 2011-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Warblers find out that Kurt and Blaine are an item. Kurt also has another announcement to make.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of a song

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt 24 ("When the truth ran free, the birth of a song, the death of a dream", 30 Seconds to Mars) of maritombola @ [**maridichallenge**](http://community.livejournal.com/maridichallenge/); it's like the Italian version of bingo, only better. This fic and its loose sequel, _Beware the quiet ones_ , are part of my headcanon on how Kurt's storyline will evolve. The part about dating another Dalton student being against the rules is something I've seen tossed around in the fandom and it seemed interesting so I went with it. Everything will probably be jossed hard when the new episodes come out, but a girl can dream.

The truth got out on a rainy Thursday afternoon.

Kurt and Blaine had been curled on the couch in one of the common areas, watching _The Little Mermaid_ for what was probably the tenth time that month. After Sebastian's song Kurt had looked up, seen that the room was empty except from the two of them and taken advantage of it by flinging his arm around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine had grinned and kissed him, and things had progressed from there.

They were abruptly brought back to reality by an awkward cough. Kurt had a brief moment in which he marveled that people would actually cough to attract someone's attention, then he realized he was almost sprawled over Blaine and hastily drew back.

Wes was looking at them reproachfully from the door, and the corridor behind him seemed to have been filled with all of the Warblers. Kurt wondered what they were doing there and how they could have all appeared so suddenly, then glanced at the tv screen and noticed that the movie was almost over.

"Looks like we lost track of time," Blaine said with a small apologetic smile.

Kurt tried to look apologetic as well for being caught making out on the couch with his boyfriend, but he was still too giddy about actually having a boyfriend to make out with to care.

He straightened his tie and jacket though, since giddiness was no excuse to go around with rumpled clothes.

"Look, I'm happy for you two, I really am," Wes began.

"I should have known that something had happened when Blaine stopped showing up on my door in the middle of the night to _pine_ ," David put in.

Kurt smirked. "Did you really do that," he asked Blaine, and he saw the tip of his ears go red.

"Once," Blaine admitted reluctantly. "Or twice."

"Try _all the time for the past three months_ ," David snorted

Kurt laughed, safe in the knowledge that his own bouts of pining had been restricted to Mercedes and, in a couple of very dark moments, Rachel. Neither of whom were around to tell the other Warblers about that unfortunate weekend in which he'd eaten a whole tub of ice cream and then tried to write Blaine a sonnet.

"Blaine," Wes sighed. "I expected better from you. You know that dating another student is against school rules."

David's face fell at those words. "Yeah," he said. "We could pretend we didn't know what was going on as long as it was just hand-holding and getting into each other's personal space all the time, but you know the faculty will find out about _this_."

He made a gesture that encompassed the room whole room. Kurt took it to mean 'public displays of affection in front of twenty people'.

"Why are you all here anyway?" Blaine asked.

"We wanted to let you know that there was a voting," David said. "And we unanimously decided to veto any Disney song from our set list for Regionals."

Kurt and Blaine shared a look. Blaine nodded and they both got up from the couch.

"I suppose now we'll have to wait and hope that two of our best singers don't get suspended first," Wes was saying.

"Actually I have an announcement to make to that regard," Kurt said. He clasped his hands in his lap and gave Blaine a quick glance before starting with the little speech he'd prepared. "Fellow Warblers, it's been a privilege to be able to join your ranks. Alas, all good things must come to an end."

He regarded everyone's puzzled faces and concluded, "I'm going to transfer back to McKinley."

"What?" David exclaimed. Many other Warblers echoed the question, asking why and what had happened. He felt guilty about leaving them right before Regionals but he'd made up his mind already.

"If this is about your solo," Wes began.

Kurt interrupted him. "Please, I don't want you to think I'm going back for such a petty reason. I'll be facing though competition for solos in New Directions too." The corners of his mouth twitched upwards at the thought of how one Rachel Berry would welcome him back.

"Then why are you going back?" David asked. "That bully who used to torment you will still be there, won't he?"

"Yes," Kurt replied. He clenched his hands a little tighter, nails digging in the palm of his hands, but apart from that he was perfectly calm. "Someone once told me they regretted running away instead of standing up to their bully." He hesitated and gave Blaine a look. He was unsure of how much the other Warblers knew about his own misadventures and how much he could share but he was relieved to find his boyfriend smiling at him. "I can't allow people like Karofsky to take over my life," Kurt said.

"Kurt, have you thought this through?" Wes asked.

David nodded vehemently. "Yes, we're not talking about the Warblers," he said. "Are you going to be all right?"

Kurt had thought about it a lot. He'd already talked to his parents and the principals at both Dalton Academy and McKinley High and he was only waiting for the paperwork to be processed before moving back.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything dramatic like challenging this brute to a single duel," he said. Though he'd given it some thought: it would be the perfect excuse to wear a cape to school.

David and most of the Warblers didn't seem much reassured by Kurt's words. "Blaine, I can't believe you haven't said anything yet," David put in. "Tell Kurt that he's out of his mind."

"About that," Kurt said, exchanging a look with Blaine.

"Kurt and me already talked about it," Blaine said. "I decided to transfer to McKinley with him."

This time the room positively exploded with the Warblers' complaints and exclamations of dismal. Kurt tried not to feel disappointed that they were taking the loss Blaine much worse than his. After all Blaine had been the star of the Warblers for the past two years.

Kurt noticed a couple of Warblers staring at him. He wouldn't blame them for thinking it was Kurt's fault that Blaine was leaving. He did feel like this was his fault even though he'd done his best to talk Blaine out of this idea. If Kurt had never come to Dalton, Blaine wouldn't be leaving.

Blaine seemed to be reading Kurt's mind since he found Kurt's hand and squeezed it for reassurance before continuing. "I know it won't be easy and I'll miss you guys," he told the other Warblers. "But this is something I have to do."

David and the others seemed torn between wanting to kill Blaine for deserting to the enemy and wanting to lock him down to stop him from committing what they considered a suicide.

In the end it was Wes who broke the silence first. "As long as you're sure about it," he said. "I don't suppose we can talk you until staying until Regionals?"

"Sorry," Blaine said with an apologetic smile. "Next week will be our last here. I've got to transfer before my father changes their minds about letting me."

Despite his light tone, Kurt could see the nervousness in his eyes. It hadn't been easy for him to convince his parents that he wanted to transfer out of prestigious academy like Dalton for a no-name high school in Lima.

He'd been worrying about how that announcement would go down, too. None of the boys had said it out loud and they were too polite to, but Kurt was sure that they felt betrayed by their sudden decision.

Wes and the other seniors exchanged some very meaningful looks. "I think it's better if you'd stop coming to practice," Wes said, glancing between Kurt and Blaine. "We need to start working on our Regionals set list and if you're going perform against us..."

"No, we understand," Kurt said quickly.

Blaine nodded. "That'd be for the best," he said. "Though I don't know if I'm going to join their glee club on such short notice, I'd have to go through an audition of course."

Kurt tactfully refrained from repeating what he'd told Blaine a hundred of times before: that anyone who had ever auditioned for New Directions had made it in, and anyway Blaine was way better than anyone else in the club apart from Kurt himself and maybe Rachel on her good days.

It was awkward enough to watch the Warblers walk away to practice, glancing back at the two of them as if they weren't entirely sure of what to say. Kurt was sure that the rest of the students would find out about them before dinner.

"Well, that didn't go too badly," Blaine said after the other boys had gone on their way, flopping down on the couch.

Kurt gave him a weak smile and curled up next to him. No point in trying to keep their relationship a secret any more.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while. "I know how much the Warblers meant to you."

Blaine shrugged. "It's okay," he murmured leaning his head against Kurt's shoulder. "I still get to sing with you."


End file.
